The present invention relates generally to a laminator assembly, and more specifically to a laminator system arranged for the continuous treatment of a plurality of flexible webs, such as polyethylene film or the like. In addition to the conventional adhesive application stations and laminator stations, the apparatus includes a drying chamber having the configuration of an inverted "U", and being provided with guide rolls for the simultaneous movement of multiple spans of the web being treated.
In the design of laminator assemblies, particularly laminator assemblies which will be utilized for a variety of fabrication applications, versatility and interchangeability are desirable features. In addition, a reduction in the number of web leads and lead lengths are desirable objectives. The laminator system of the present invention provides these desirable characteristics along with an arrangement for efficient recovery of solvent from the system.